In recent years, there has been an increased use of mobile client devices that provide active content to the user. A mobile web page, such as an ASP.Net page, may be constructed of a hierarchy of server-side controls. When a page is executed, the objects in the page hierarchy are traversed to render markup (such as HTML, compact HTML (cHTML), wireless markup language (WML), and the like) that is transmitted to the client device. During the rendering process, formatting and layout information specified for the controls is transformed into markup tags interpreted by the client device to produce the desired appearance on the display. In the most straightforward implementation, these markup tags are generated for each object in the hierarchy, potentially resulting in a great deal of redundant content being transmitted to the client device. Traditional methods for optimization have relied on the markup being known in its entirety. These traditional methods require a two pass process: the first pass gathering the markup, and the second analyzing the rendered markup to optimize where possible. Such traditional methods typically result in slower page updates to the client device, and potentially higher server computational costs.
Moreover, typical mobile connection speeds are a fraction of the current dialup connection speeds available on a desktop PC. The latency between a request and a response on many mobile connections has been a concern in the industry, and a frustration to the mobile user.
Additionally, typical mobile devices, especially cell phones, often have severe memory limitations, putting a restriction on how much data can be transmitted to the device.
Yet another concern arises in locations or countries where the end-user fee structure of browser-enabled mobile devices is a function of the amount of data transmitted.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system directed at improving throughput on mobile devices.